


Piercings Make Blowjobs Fun.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Castiel has a piercing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Seduction, Smut., Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: So Castiel is discovering his wild side. That includes piercings and blowjobs, doesn't it?





	Piercings Make Blowjobs Fun.

Its one of the normal days in the bunker, with Dean making breakfast in his robe or Sam going through a fact book.   
And then there's Castiel. Its all pretty usual right? No.

Castiel flutters beside Dean, who has dozed off while listening to some music. The sudden presence disturbs Dean, and he blinks his eyes open, rubbing them and pulling the earphones off.

"Dammit Cas. Don't do that!"  
Dean complains, stretching his arms and yawning.

"My apologies. I just wanted to show you a new article of accessory that I have accustomed myself to."  
Castiel dips his head down, as if bowing, and looks back up at Dean.

"What?"   
Dean asks, his voice coarse and uninterested, as he shifts on the chair.

"Its what humans would call a piercing."  
Castiel states, as if its obvious. This makes Dean's ears jerk, and he looks at Cas, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. A piercing? And Cas?

"You got a piercing? Where?"  
Dean suddenly becomes conscious about how unkempt Castiel's hair is, and how intimidating Cas actually looks.

"Right here-"  
Castiel parts his mouth slightly, and licks his tongue over his lips and Dean catches a glimpse of something metallic on his tongue.   
Dean still looks unconvinced, and so Castiel realises. He sticks his tongue out a little, and now Dean can see clearly, the silver jewel situated in between the middle and tip of Castiel's tongue.

Dean instantly squirms on the inside, all the blood inside his head running down to his cock. Sure, piercings look hot as hell in porn, but this is reality and most of all, this is Cas!

When Dean's mind refocuses on Cas, he can't help but think about the feeling of Castiel's tongue against his, especially with the piercing. Dean gulps, trying to hide his arousal as hard as he can.

"Do you like it Dean?"  
Castiel's voice is mocking innocence, and his eyes fix onto Dean, as if nothing happened.

"Uh- uhuh."  
Dean presses his thighs together to hide the erection in his boxers, but somehow he can sense, Castiel's eyeing his crotch.

"Don't you wonder how it feels?"  
Castiel asked coyly, undoing his tie and then moving onto his topmost buttons. He shrugs his trenchcoat off, leaving just the pantsuit and undershirt on. For Dean, he is practically naked.

"Yeah?"  
Dean asks, not sure about Cas's motive here, but also partly answering his question.  
Castiel gets up, his body towering over Dean. He leans down, his face inches away from Dean's and Dean's breath hitches in his throat.

Castiel moves in closer, until his lips are just a centimetre away, and he raises his eyebrow.

"May I demonstrate...?"  
Castiel's hands dig into Dean's shoulder, as Dean nods, hence commencing Castiel's demonstration.   
Castiel presses his lips onto Dean's, and initially, Dean's eyes are wide with surprise, but as Cas slowly leaves his flavour on Dean's lips, Dean finds himself giving up.

Its a few quivering minutes of making out later, when Cas is found, chest bare, sitting on Dean's lap, and Dean straddling his hips. Castiel licks Dean's lips, allowing them to part, and slowly, he sticks his tongue inside, waiting for Dean's approval.

"Mm- Ngh-"  
Dean's moans are loud, and thank god the Bunker is underground and Sam is wearing noise muting earphones.

Dean opens his mouth, feeling Castiel's tongue dash against his own, and then he feels it- the piercing. Its cold against his tongue, and small, but Castiel's tongue swirls around his, and he wonders where Cas learned how to kiss this good. Cas's hand travel from Dean's shoulder to clasping the back of his head, and Dean moans again, feeling the small button like piercing drag against his lips.

Castiel pulls away, smirking at Dean, and Dean can't help but smile back shyly, knowing he just kissed Castiel. Of course, he meant to do it long ago, but he always gave up, thinking Cas wouldn't reciprocate.

"Sam's not coming out for another hour it seems…"  
Castiel states, and Dean's now aware of how hot Cas actually looks, with his unruly, make-out hair, and structured jawline. His hand is resting against Castiel's lower back, and Castiel's hands locked behind Dean's head. Cas licks his lip again, and draws out shaky breath, his eyes practically glued onto Dean's.

"Really?"  
Dean's voice is barely a whisper against Cas's skin.

"We could keep it that way if you want."  
Cas lingers on the last word, and Dean gives a wide but mischievous smile.

"Sounds good…"  
Dean raises his eyebrow as Castiel climbs down from his lap, and slowly props himself up on his knees. The ground is hard, but it doesn't matter to Cas anymore. What does matter, is the human infront of him. His human.   
Castiel looks up at Dean but doesn't say anything although his eyes seem to speak out his emotions.  
For a second, Dean tries to understand what Cas is saying with his eyes, and he gives a small smile.

"Its okay Cas, you have my consent, of course you do."  
Dean runs his fingers through Castiel's hair and Cas smiles.  
But then he raises an eyebrow, and bites his bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with Dean.   
All of a sudden, Dean feels completely vulnerable under Cas's stare. Castiel still doesn't blink, and unzips Dean's pant, while Dean squirms- he's stared at Cas before, hell he's seen Cas naked too- but there's a whole different aspect, staring into Cas's eyes knowing he's going to suck you off.

Cas persists in maintaing his eyes solely on Dean, mostly because he's trying to connect with Dean's soul. Its easier since Dean's soul is already claimed by Cas. He jerks the pants down, and Dean lifts his hips to help. Cas pulls both the boxers and the pants down, and Dean's cock perks up, already quite hard.  
Castiel blinks, and looks down at Dean's cock, wraps his fingers around it, and starts stroking. His strokes are gentle at the start turning into a erratic fast pumps.

Dean's head drops down behind him, and he moans in pleasure, barely able to keep himself together.

"Cas- Castiel…"

For Cas, this is just an incentive and he pumps harder. Dean doesn't know if its his angel senses or what, but Cas stops exactly seconds before Dean's about to spill, and Dean groans, feeling a little unsatisfied.

"Patience, Dean…"  
Before Dean can even respond, he feels a wet, warm hold around his shaft. He opens an eye to see Cas is taking his cock in his mouth. Dean digs harder into Cas's hair, not pushing him, just stabilising him. Castiel's rhythm is perfect, back and forth and back and forth- and this itself is enough to get Dean off- but then he stops, uncertainly, and looks up at Dean. His eyes feigning innocence and Dean feels a little bad, using an angel, corrupting his grace. Cas swirls his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock, and the piercing drags across his slit.

"Oh fuck, yes- Cas!"  
Dean whines, and he's never felt this much pleasure before. No blowjob in his life could ever compare to the one right now. Cas tightens his grip on Dean's knees and pushes his mouth further into Dean's cock. His tongue twirls around Dean's slit, and Dean almost cries out.

"Fuck yeah, right there Cas- Right there!"  
Dean's hand reflexively clutches onto the handrest of the chair and he pushes Cas deeper onto his cock.  
Thank God for giving Castiel no gag reflexes. Cas takes in Dean's cock deeper, till it bumps against the back of his throat, and Cas almost chokes.   
His piercing rubs against the bottom of Dean's shaft, and Dean can feel his teeth graze the upper side, but it doesn't matter.

"Cas- I'm gonna come-"  
Dean says frantically, feeling the rush jolting through his nerves.  
Cas just hums, and then Dean can feel it all let go. The pressure eases out, and he can feel himself spill out, but Cas doesn't pull away. In a blur of a moment, the side of Castiel's lips are completely smothered with Dean's warm, white spill. The rest of it, Castiel swallows slowly, looking directly at Dean.

"You're awesome Cas-"  
Its all he can say. Dean pants and looks at Cas, who licks around his lips, the piercing shining. Cas smiles.

"Shouldn't we clean up?"  
He asks slyly, and raises his hand to zap them- but Dean flings his hand away, pulling him onto his lap, and Castiel's butt rubs against Dean's cock.  
Dean captures Cas offguard, connecting his lips to Cas's. He's never tasted himself this sweet in anyone's mouth before, and he wants to taste Cas more than anything.

"How bout we go take a shower together? There's a lot of stuff we need to discuss."  
Dean buries his head in Cas's neck, tracing his hand around Cas's bare chest.

"A second round?"  
Castiel asks, and he actually looks in doubt.

"If you want..."  
Dean rubs Cas's waist, and leans in to savour his lips once again before Cas zaps them to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos if you liked it!  
> Hope this little one-shot was fun!  
> <3


End file.
